


Matching Ink

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: We Remain [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you feel about matching tattoos?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Ink

“What are you working on?” Ethan asked from the doorway of Danny’s art room. He had been on his way to his room when he saw the door was cracked and could hear the music blasting from it. 

Danny turned around; red paint dripped on him in some places and did his best to hide his work. “Didn’t I tell you to knock before coming in here?” Danny asked.

“Sorry, I just like to watch you work,” Ethan said. “I can leave.”

Danny shook his head. “No, you can see it. I was going to show you when I was done anyways.”

Ethan walked inside and closed the door. Danny stepped aside to let Ethan see the work. It wasn’t anything extravagant, just two black anchors with a red string connecting both of them. Simple, but still beautiful. “Ooh, I like it,” Ethan said. 

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan and pulled him back against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It’s the red string of fate. Heard of it?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, two people who are destined to be together are connected by it.”

“The string may stretch and tangle, but it will never break,” Danny said. “I was thinking about you when I made it.”

Ethan turned around to face Danny, a look of surprise on his face. “You were?”

Danny nodded. “I think about you a lot when I paint.” He cupped Ethan’s face, forgetting there was still paint on his hands. “Oh, oops,” He said, trying to wipe some of it away. “I guess we both need a shower now.”

Ethan laughed. “I was already planning on taking one, I smell like a car.” He pulled Danny closer and kissed him. “Maybe we can save some water and take one together?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Danny said, kissing Ethan back and pushing up Ethan’s shirt. They stumbled out of the room and towards the shower, both of them giggling as they kissed and removed their clothes as quickly as possible. 

\-----------------------------------

“Danny?” Ethan asked as they lay in their bed after their shower.

“Hmm?” Danny mumbled, lifting his head from where it rested on Ethan’s shoulder. 

Ethan turned onto his back and looked up at his boyfriend. “How-how do you feel about matching tattoos?”

“Well, I’ve got one you know that.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ethan said. “I meant-I meant matching tattoos between couples.”

“Well, it’s not the best idea,” Danny said. “Not every couple stays together forever.”

“What about us?”

Danny was quiet for a moment before leaning down and giving Ethan a kiss. “What did you have in mind?”

“Your painting, what if-what if we got that?” Ethan asked. He took one of Danny’s hands lifted it up before dragging his finger down the side of Danny’s wrist, one of the very few spots that wasn’t inked on his arm. “Right here.” He then intertwined their fingers and smiled. “And when we hold hands, it’ll be connected, like us.”

Danny looked at their hands for a moment before smiling at Ethan. He gave him another kiss. “I don’t see why not. But not names. Names are bad luck.”

“No names, just the painting.”

\-----------------------------------

Ethan gritted his teeth as Danny tattooed the side of his wrist, he had forgotten how bad that area hurt having been years since his first tattoo was done. Danny stopped for a moment and looked up at Ethan. “You okay?”

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, just forgot how much having your wrist done hurts.”

Danny leaned in and gave Ethan a soft kiss. “It will be over before you know it. It’s not a big tattoo.” He gave him another kiss before turning the machine back on. “Ready?”

Ethan glanced at the bandage wrapped around Danny’s wrist, his tattoo having been done earlier that day when Laura had a free moment. He looked back up at Danny and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

When Danny was done, he turned off the machine and set it aside before gently wiping away the extra ink. “Looks good,” Danny said, smiling at Ethan.

“Of course it looks good,” Ethan said, leaning in and kissing Danny. “All your tattoos look good.”

Danny blushed and reached for the bandage, covering the tattoo up. “You know the drill. Wait a few hours to take it off and make sure to clean it. And please make sure to keep it covered at work, I don’t want it to get ruined or infected.”

“I promise I’ll take good care of it,” Ethan said, reaching into his pocket for some cash but Danny stopped him.

“Keep the money. You’re my boyfriend, you don’t have to pay for it,” Danny said, giving Ethan a smile. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”

\-----------------------------------

“Okay, okay, let me see the new ink,” Jackson said, grabbing Danny’s arm and looking at the freshly cleaned tattoo. “An anchor?”

“I got the same one,” Ethan said, holding up his own arm and threading their fingers together so their tattoos were side by side. 

“Matching tattoos? Didn’t you tell me matching tattoos are bad luck?”

Danny smiled and turned towards Ethan, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, but I think the worst is behind us now. And I love him, I’m not leaving him again.”

“You better hope not, cause that’s permanent.” 

“Well, that’s exactly what we plan to be,” Ethan said, giving Danny a kiss. “Forever.”


End file.
